Jika Berubah menjadi Wanita Tolong dikondisikan
by Rakshapurwa
Summary: Hijikata awalnya hanya keliling berpatroli, siapa sangka berakhir di semak-semak taman sepi. Warning: Genderbend!Gintoki, HijiGin, dan OOC


**Jika Berubah menjadi Wani** **ta Tolong dikondisikan**

 **Rate: M**

 **Warning: Genderbend!Gintoki, Kemungkinan terdapat typo yang terlewat dan OOC**

 **Disclaimer:** **Gin** **tama milik Hideaki Sorachi**

' **Cerita ini dibuat hanya untuk menyalurkan imajinasi semata.'**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

* * *

Hijikata awalnya hanya keliling berpatroli. Melewati rute yang biasa dilalui. Mampir istirahat sejenak di taman dengan sekaleng jus jeruk menemani. Sempat pula berbincang dengan ibu-ibu muda yang bergerombol bergosip, bermain bola sepak dengan anak-anak kecil, lalu bertemu tak sengaja dengan Sakata Gintoki.

Tapi bukan Gintoki yang biasa.

Yang ini berdada besar, bermata bulat, berwajah imut, bertubuh langsing, dan harum sabun mandi.

Sama seperti waktu menjadi Ginko. Persis sekali.

Tapi bagaimana bisa? Bukankah sudah lama pula virus itu musnah? Apa mungkin Gintoki mengubah kelaminnya? Bosan menjadi pria sejati dan beralih ke gender lain?

Serius?

"Kau ganti kelamin?"

"Kau mau kelaminmu kuganti?"

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Mana aku tau! Bangun-bangun sudah begini."

Dada Gintoki bergoyang seiring dengan gerakan tubuhnya. Ke atas dan ke bawah. Lumayan besar, dulu Hijikata juga berubah menjadi wanita, juga terlalu sibuk sampai tak sempat memperhatikan.

Bentuknya bulat padat, kenyal, dan sepertinya Gintoki tak berusaha menutupinya dengan pakaian dalam. Begitu tercetak dengan jelas. Begitu besar.

Sebentar...

"Kau tidak memakai bra?"

"Hijikata- _kun_ itu namanya _sekuhara_." Gintoki melipat lengan di depan dadanya. "Polisi mesum."

"Apa kau bilang?!"

"Baru kali ini melihat dada tanpa bra, uhm?"

Apa?!

Hijikata menatap jijik. Meskipun buah dada dihadapannya tanpa pertahanan, tetap saja ia enggan melihatnya lama-lama. Ingat siapa pemiliknya? Sakata Gintoki, laki-laki tulen, tinggi, tegap—walau sekarang dalam wujud wanita, tetap ia laki-laki tulen.

Diucap dua kali agar lebih meyakinkan.

Jadi tidak mungkin ia bernafsu. Toh rasanya pasti berbeda dengan payudara wanita pada umumnya. Yang kenyal dan lembut. Yang sensitif dan bergairah. Yang—

Hm...Berbeda tidak ya?

"Oi _Yorozuya_..."

"Apa?" Gintoki risih diperhatikan. Tapi juga berdebar-debar di waktu bersamaan.

Aneh.

Masa karena Hijikata menatapnya tanpa henti, ia jadi gugup bukan main. Wajahnya juga memanas. Dan apapula dengan tangan Hijikata yang tiba-tiba terangkat? Jarinya bergerak-gerak macam orang mesum. Eh—Kenapa malah mendek—

"Akhn—Hi-Hijikata?"

Entah kerasukan setan apa, Hijikata berani meremas payudaranya. Lembut, lalu kasar, lalu kembali ke lembut. Hebat. Rasanya aneh, tapi geli, dan lama-kelamaan lumayan mengenakkan.

Jujur saja putingnya kini mengeras. Gintoki berpikir ingin lebih dari sekedar remasan. Ia ingin tangan itu juga memainkan bulatan kecil itu. Memilinnya dan juga mencubit.

Menjilat dan mengulumnya.

Ukh sudah tak tahan!

"Hi-Hijikata—jangan di sini..."

"O-Oi Gintoki?" Hijikata bingung tapi pasrah saja tangannya ditarik Gintoki. Mulanya mereka di tempat terbuka, tapi kini keduanya sudah berada di antara semak-semak. Seperti hendak beradegan mesum macam video dewasa yang kemarin ditontonnya diam-diam.

Mirip.

Dan semakin mirip, sesaat setelah Gintoki berinisiatif menurunkan pakaian yang ia kenakan. Buah dada besar itu sudah tak terhalang apapun. Bulat, mengkilap karena keringat, dan menggiurkan.

Ralat, bagian di mana ia bilang tak bernafsu melihatnya.

Persetan. Hijikata junior jelas-jelas menegang.

"Pegang lagi."

"Boleh?"

"Barusan aku bilang apa?"

"Pegang lagi."

"Ya sudah pegang."

Menelan ludah, Hijikata kembali menyentuhnya. Pertama gerakan memutar, lalu remasan, cubitan, pilinan, kemudian berulang. Putingnya juga kini tak lupa dimainkan, kadang pula dijilat dan diemut macam menyusui. Entah bagaimana rasanya, yang jelas Gintoki sekuat tenaga menahan desahan.

Wajahnya sampai berubah memerah, nafasnya putus-putus, dan tangannya mulai nakal menyentuh Hijikata junior.

Ah.

Keras, dan besar. Begitu bersemangat, seakan senang dengan elusan yang Gintoki berikan. Imut, tak sabar ingin menyentuhnya langsung. Bolehkah?

"Lihat sekarang siapa yang mesum?" Hijikata semakin menghimpit tubuh Gintoki di antara tubuhnya dan pohon. "Nakal sekali menyentuh kebanggaan seorang polisi tanpa ijin."

"Jadi tidak mau?—Hei! Jangan pura-pura berpikir—o-ooh..."

Ups—Ampun.

Besar, panjang—dan berkedut. Harusnya ia jijik, kabur, atau berteriak ketakutan, tapi kenapa malah sebaliknya? Kenapa malah senang dan tanpa malu langsung meremasnya? Padahal jelas benda itu lengket dengan cairan, baunya pun tak sedap—bau _precum_ —tapi kenapa tangan malah semakin aktif?

Hijikata juga sama, mulutnya apalagi. Keringat dan air liur sudah tercampur dipermukaan payudara Gintoki.

Terus begitu.

Sial, ia sudah dekat.

"A-Aku..."

"Aku juga.."

"Haha _premature_ —AAHN—"

Suaranya. Suara desahannya sudah tidak terkontrol. Ia semakin dekat mencapai puncak kenikmatan. Orang-orang di sekitar bisa sadar. Bukan salah Hijikata jika sekarang bibirnya tengah dicium dengan penuh nafsu. Awalnya mungkin supaya diam, tapi biarlah, maksud lain pun tak masalah. Sayang kalau kegiatan mereka buyar hanya karena ciuman tak rela.

Lagipula Hijikata lumayan hebat dalam berciuman. Entah belajar dari mana.

Dan remasannya itu...

"Hhijikata—hhaa—aku—aaahknnn—"

"Gi-Gintoki—"

 _Hha..._

 _Hha..._

 _Hha..._

 _Sigh_.

Nikmat. Berbeda dari melakukannya sendirian. Ini juga pengalaman pertama Gintoki, mencapai puncak hanya dengan remasan pada payudaranya.

Payudara besarnya...

"Oi kau baik-baik Yoro—"

"Ya—Kau kenapa melongo begitu?"

"—Gi-Gi-Gintoki payudaramu menghilang?!"

"Hah? Ma—"

"..."

"..."

(" **AAAAAAAAA—** ")

* * *

 **.**

 **TAMAT**

 **.**

* * *

Hai ini cerita pertama saya di fandom ini.

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca cerita ini dan maaf kalau ceritanya mengecewakan *bows*

Saya tau cerita ini aneh...

Sekian dari saya, **Rakshapurwa** undur diri.


End file.
